Cinderella's Code of Silence
by zhyloch
Summary: Draco, Harry dan Cedric adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi semua berubah sejak Draco memasuki High School, Draco tak pernah hang out ataupun perduli lagi kepada mereka. Dunianya yang baru membuatnya berubah, membuatnya tak mengerti apa arti persahabatan ataupun cinta. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya…. Semua telah berubah. SLASH! Drarry! Hint Cedrry and DracOliver. RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella's Code of Silence

.

**Harry Potter** © J.K Rowling.

.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, AR, AT, Slash.

.

**Summary:** ketika ia mencintai seseorang, ia harus memilih persahabatannya yang abadi ataukah cinta yang membiusnya?

* * *

Harry menghela nafas, siswa tahun terakhir _Hogwarts Junior High school_ itu membiarkan angin membelai permukaan kulitnya. Besok ia akan pergi ke _villa_ ayahnya di Skotlandia bersama Draco dan Cedric, kedua sahabatnya yang kini telah duduk di _high school_, Draco menginjak tahun terakhir di _high school_, sementara Cedric setahun di atas Harry.

Dulu, ia dan Draco sangat dekat, tapi semua berubah setelah Draco mulai memasuki _high school_, awalnya memang baik-baik saja tapi perlahan jarak antara mereka mulai terlihat. Draco sudah jarang menemani Harry belanja atau sekedar nongkrong di _café_, Draco lebih sering bermain dengan teman-temannya yang baru, terlebih semenjak Draco jadian dengan Oliver, teman seangkatan Draco yang merupakan kapten futsal _Hogwarts High School_.

Sementara Cedric? Tak ada masalah dengannya, hubungan mereka tetap dekat. Ia masih sering menemani Harry nongkrong di _café_ hampir tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu. Bahkan Draco sempat menolak ajakan ini, jika Lucius Malfoy—ayah Draco tidak memaksanya, ia lebih memilih nongkrong dengan Oliver dan teman-temannya dari pada pergi bersama Harry dan Cedric yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Harry kembali menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai sejak _elemetary school_—terlebih sekarang ia telah mempunyai pacar memang berat… Harry tak pernah mengerti mengapa ia masih mencintai Malfoy muda itu. Ia sudah mencoba berpaling ke tiga cowok tetapi hasilnya tetap sama, ia selalu memikirkan Draco. Walaupun ia tahu Draco tak pernah memikirkannya—mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan Oliver atau teman-temannya tetapi ia tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan cowok berambut platina itu.

Ia termenung sesaat, ia ingat saat Draco pertama kali masuk _High School_. Ketika Draco berkata tak ada yang akan berubah dari persahabatan mereka, **tak akan ada yang berubah dari mereka**.

Tapi, Harry menyadari semua itu hanyalah perkataan untuk menghiburnya semata, perkataan yang tak pernah terealisasikan. Ia merasakan matanya panas, setetes cairan bening jatuh dari _emerald_-nya diikuti oleh tetes-tetes lain. Ia menangis, menangis untuk persahabatannya, menangis untuk cinta terpendamnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan memutuskan untuk bersiap. Yaah, semoga saja besok ia akan dapat berbicara dengan Draco tentang persahabatan mereka, dan membicarakan perasaannya yang telah terpendam selama delapan tahun.

.

.

.

* * *

Ternyata ia salah besar. Draco—dengan seenak jidat membawa pacaranya, Oliver Wood untuk ikut bersama mereka. Oliver awalnya menolak, karena ia ingin memberi Draco sedikit waktu bersama teman-temannya. Tapi yah, bukan Draco namanya jika ia tak bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, semua tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Cedric sibuk dengan buku aljabar-nya, Draco merangkul Oliver yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya sementara Harry menganggap barisan pegunungan jauh lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabar kalian?" kata Cedric, memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, aku hanya sedikit pusing, minggu depan wisuda dan _Dad_ akan segera mengirimku ke Amerika untuk kuliah, padahal aku belum rela meninggalkan Inggris." Jawab Draco sambil memutar bola matanya.

Harry hanya bisa terdiam, Draco akan pergi ke Amerika dan baru memberitahu mereka sekarang? Oh sahabat macam apa dia?

"Kau serius mau mengikuti kemauan ayahmu kali ini _Drake_? Biasanya kau memberontak." tanya Cedric sambil melirik Harry yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Well, Dad_ memaksaku untuk pergi. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melawan keinginannya kali ini..." Draco menghela nafas, rasanya berat meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini meninggalkan Oliver, meninggalkan tim basketnya, meninggalkan Cedric dan Harry...

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar _Parry_ kecil kita ini, Hmm?" tanya Draco setelah—akhirnya melirik Harry.

"Um... _Well_, aku baik-baik saja... _Dad_ tetap memaksaku dan _Mum_ untuk pindah ke Jerman bulan depan—" Entah mengapa ia tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas ia belum siap meninggalkan Inggris, belum siap untuk meninggalkan Cedric dan... Draco.

Walaupun ia tahu Draco tak pernah memikirkannya, walaupun ia tahu Draco tak pernah merindukannya. Ia tak rela jauh dari pemuda itu—tak akan pernah rela.

"KAU AKAN PINDAH KE JERMAN?" Cedric dan Draco spontan berteriak, membuat Oliver terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh... Ada apa _Drakiee_? Kita sudah sampai?" Oliver menggeliat dan kembali memeluk dada Draco.

"Tidak apa-apa _**sweetheart**_, aku dan Cedric hanya kaget mendengar Harry akan pindah ke Jerman," Draco mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Oliver. Tak menyadari sepasang binar _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan sorot pedih.

"Lho? Bukannya kau akan ke Amerika bulan depan? Mengapa kau begitu khawatir _Drakie_?" Oliver melirik Harry yang masih menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tak menangis.

"Aku hanya kasihan kalau Cedric tak ada teman di sini." Draco berusaha menenangkan Oliver yang tampak mulai cemburu pada Harry.

"Hei, bagaimana nasibku kalau misalnya kalian berdua pergi? Kalian tega meninggalkan sahabat kalian yang _**unyu**_dan _imut_ ini sendiri di Inggris? Hah?" Cedric—yang mulai merasa di abaikan—bertanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Uhm... Tega nggak ya…?" kata Draco dan Harry bersamaan, setelah itu mereka saling lirik dan tertawa lepas.

Harry melirik Draco sekilas, tawa pemuda itulah yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, hanya tawa Draco yang membuatnya... Merasa hidup.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Sahabat macam apa kalian? Huh?" Cedric yang berada di antara Draco dan Harry langsung memiting dua pemuda yang masih sibuk tertawa itu.

Tawa lepas keluar dari bibir ketiga pemuda itu, tawa persahabatan yang sudah lama tak terdengar keluar sebebas burung yang meninggalkan sangkar...

.

.

.

* * *

_'Ah memang benar dugaanku—' _Oliver berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Harry, Draco dan Cedric yang tertawa lepas.

_'Ia menyukai Draco.'_ Oliver kembali berkata pada dirinya sendiri, ia kembali melirik Harry yang kini disibukkan dengan _handphone_ miliknya. _'Sepertinya seseorang memerlukan sedikit peringatan…'_ Oliver dengan samar menyeringai licik, seringai yang hanya dapat di ketahui olehnya sendiri—

_'Draco hanya milikku... Hanya milikku.'_ ia kembali memeluk Draco dengan erat dan mulai terseret ke alam mimpi...

.

.

.

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

A/N:AAAAAAAA akhirnya selesai jugaaaa. Thanks you very much buat jadeschmidt yang sudah membeta fic sayaa *peluk cium* makasih juga buat para reader yang bersedia membaca fic saya ini *tebar bunga*tanpa kalian saya tak akan mungkin menyelesikan fic ini. Saya menerima segala macam masukan, kritik, saran dan flame dari anda semua :) Jadi, silahkan tekan tombol di review di bawah^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella's Code of Silence (2)**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance , Friendship**

**Summary: Ketika perasaan perlahan mulai terungkap, ia harus memilih antara persahabatan ataukah cinta yang membiusnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oliver membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin yang sejuk membelai permukaan kulitnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat sosok Harry Potter, sahabat masa kecil-sekaligus orang yang menyukai kekasihnya itu. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata penuh cinta yang saat Potter menatap Draco, ia dapat melihat perhatian lebih yang pemuda itu tujukkan untuk Draco, ia merasa muak melihat Potter.

Ia memang terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang menyukai Draco tapi entah mengapa ia merasa Pemuda itu begitu berbeda... Ia merasa pemuda itu mempunyai posisi yang kuat di hati Draco... Posisi yang lebih tinggi dari siapapun, posisi yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya . Posisi yang bahkan tak disadari oleh Draco sendiri. Dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia tak boleh membiarkan Draco sadar akan perasaannya kepada Harry Potter. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Draco-nya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain. Karena Draco Malfoy adalah miliknya.

**Hanya miliknya.**

.

.

.

**'Cinta itu egois bukan? Membuatmu berusaha memiliki walaupun kau tau ia tak pernah dapat kau miliki, membuatmu selalu mencoba walaupun kau tak bisa, dan membuatmu berharap walau ia tak akan mungkin datang.'**

Cedric menghela nafas, ia dapat membaca semuanya, ia dapat mengetahui jika Draco mencintai Harry, ia tahu semua itu. Ia bisa melihat dari tatapan Draco untuk Harry, bukan... Bukan tatapan penuh pemujaan seperti yang Draco berikan untuk Oliver. Tatapan ini begitu berbeda. Ia dapat melihat sinar cinta yang berbeda dari yang lain, walaupun ia tahu Draco belum menyadarinya dan ia tak mengerti sampai kapan sang Malfoy muda itu mengikuti segala sifat egoisannya yang telah mendarah daging, tetapi ia berharap Malfoy tak akan pernah sadar, ia berharap Malfoy akan selalu tenggelam dalam lembah egoismenya, ia berharap Malfoy tak akan menganggap Harry lebih dari sekedar adik untuknya.

Karena ia mencintai Harry. Ia mencintai Harry sejak ia pertama kali menatap iris emerald itu, saat pertama kali ia mendengar suara bak simfoni malaikat itu ia tahu hatinya tak akan berpaling dari pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Walaupun ia mengerti pemuda itu tak mencintainya, walaupun ia tau pemuda itu tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat', walaupun ia tau pemuda itu hanya mencintai Draco Malfoy—yang sialnya merupakan sahabatnya sejak ia pertama kali bisa bicara, ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu...

Sampai kapanpun.

Ia tau hal itu egois, memaksakan seseorang yang tak mencintaimu memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu. Tapi ia tak bisa pernah bisa menyerah untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu, sekeras apa pun ia mencoba melupakannya ia tak pernah bisa. Karena ia terlalu mencintai Harry.

**Dan karena cinta itu egois...**

.

.

.

Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah menatap bintang. Ia menyukai saat ia melihat ribuan kilau yang bahkan lebih indah dari sang bulan yang mendominasi, ia menyukai saat menghitung seberapa banyak cahaya itu dan ia menyukai saat pemuda yang ia cintai dan sang sahabat yang setia menemaninya melihat bintang dan menggengam tangannya. Kadang mereka juga ikut menghitung bintang bersamanya atau hanya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum, menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka yang indah.

Ia menyukai itu amat menyukainya, namun ia sadar semua itu tak mungkin lagi terulang, semua itu hanyalah memori masa lampau, hanyalah sebuah memori dari persahabatan yang indah. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa teriris saat mengingat hal itu mengingat persahabatannya yang kini di terasa hambar...

Dan udara malam yang semakin menusuk tulang serta rumput yang menari menjadi saksi bisu akan semua perasaannya yang tercurah dalam setetes cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua binar matanya.

.

.

.

"Jangan. Pernah. Dekati. Draco." seru suara bariton yang ia kenal. Orang itu mendorongnya dengan keras ke salah satu batang pohon yang besar. Tubuhnya terhimpit dengan seseorang yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya—membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya Potter!" Ia hanya bisa terdiam, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa membalas orang-orang yang membully-nya—biasanya Draco dan Cedric menghajar mereka dengan sukarela dan esoknya orang itu bahkan tak berani menatapnya dan kini ia sadar akan maksud 'pelatihan bela diri' yang di berikan oleh ayahnya setiap minggu—sayangnya ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang gila tinju itu.

"Kau tak pantas untuknya Potter! Aku! Hanya aku yang pantas untuknya! Bukan kau! Bukan juga siapapun! HANYA AKU, POTTER! HANYA AKU!" Orang itu maju selangkah, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Harry hanya berjarak 2 inchi.

"Jauhi dia atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti manusia-manusia yang berani mendekatinya Potter," desis orang itu yang ternyata adalah pacar Draco tersayang, Oliver Wood. Harry benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tak mungkin memanggil Cedric atau Draco sekarang. Draco... Entah mengapa ia mengharapkan pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dari psikopat—yang juga pacar sang super hero ini.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka? MEREKA MATI, POTTER! MATI! MAYAT MEREKA MEMBUSUK DI DASAR SUNGAI THAMES BERSAMA DENGAN SEMUA KEINGINAN BODOH MEREKA! AKU YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKA! AKU YANG MENCINCANG TUBUH MEREKA! AKU YANG MENGULITI MEREKA! ORANG-ORANG BODOH ITU PANTAS MATI! MEREKA PANTAS MATI!" Harry makin yakin kalau Oliver sudah gila. Ia yakin otak anak itu sudah tak lagi berfungsi atau mungkin ia sudah terkontaminasi film-film sadis seperti Draco—Draco pernah **HAMPIR** melubangi kepala salah satu anak yang membully-nya dengan linggis dan untung saja bisa di hentikannya dan Cedric tepat waktu.

"Tapi aku tak akan membunuh mu sekarang, bocah. Tak perlu setakut itu" Oliver mengeluarkan seringainya, seringai yang dapat membuat Albus Dumbledore—kepala sekolah Hogwarts School menutup sekolah dan berlibur ke Arab Saudi(?) detik itu juga.

"Yah, tapi sedikit ancaman bagus juga" dengan santai ia mengeluarkan _cutter_ dari sakunya dan menggoreskannya perlahan ke pipinya.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar seiring dengan goresan yang di torehkan oleh Oliver. Cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir dari goresan itu dan Harry tau, ia tak boleh berteriak atau psikopat dihadapannya akan menggoreskan _cutter_ itu lebih dalam lagi -hingga bertemu dengan barisan gigi putihnya atau bahkan menembus pipi sebelah kirinya yang belum tersentuh oleh tajamnya cutter.

"Ku pikir seperti ini sudah cukup" Sang psikopat pun memasukkan _cutter_ itu ke dalam saku celananya dan meninggalkan Harry dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Well... Selamat malam, Harry. Semoga mimpimu indah" dan itulah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya

.

.

.

**TBC**

.**  
**

.

.

A/n: FINNALY! ah akhirnya chap ini update juga! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewers yang mendukung saya^^ jujur, review dari anda semua adalah penyemangat saya :) So, bersediakah kalian menekan tombol Review di bawah^^?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella's Code of Silence**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Love and Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Draco, Harry dan Cedric adalah sabahat sejak kecil. Tapi semua berubah sejak Draco memasuki High School, Draco tak pernah _hang out _ataupun perduli lagi kepada mereka. Dunianya yang baru membuatnya berubah, membuatnya tak mengerti apa arti persahabatan ataupun cinta. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya…. Semua telah berubah

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai platina menghela nafas. Sudah dua jam mereka mencari Harry dan mereka sudah mencari hampir di seluruh tempat tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak menemukan apapun, bahkan sehelai rambut pun tak mereka temukan. Draco terus memeras otaknya, memaksa otaknya yang hampir beku karena kalut itu berpikir dimanakah tempat yang belum ia kunjungi. Dan ia mendapatkannya, sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi persahabatan mereka. Tempat mereka melihat bintang.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan." suara itu berasal dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kesepakatan apa maksudmu?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Pertanda tak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Potter, Diggory." pemuda di hadapannya memutar bola matanya. Mulai bosan dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya yang agak telmi itu.

"Kalau memang benar, apa masalahmu, Wood? Itu tak merugikan hubunganmu dan Draco kan?" ia membalas dengan nada agak ketus. Sedari awal ia memang kurang menyukai Wood dan sifatnya yang arogan

"Justru itu masalahku, Diggory. Anak itu menyukai Draco. Apakah kau rela jika Harry kecilmu di rebut oleh Draco? Tidak, bukan?" Oliver menatap Cedric tajam dan mengintimidasi yang di balas Cedric dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi.

"Baiklah, apa kesepakatannya?" ia mendesah, memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tak akan mampu membayangkan jika Harry menjadi milik Draco—atau milik siapapun selain dirinya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan bila hal itu terjadi—mungkin ia akan menenggelamkan diri di sungai Thames atau melompat dari atap sekolah

"Pilihan yang baik Diggory. Aku hanya ingin kau—"

.

.

.

Ia terus memacu kakinya lebih cepat menuju tempat itu. Tak memperdulikan lengannya yang sudah berkali-kali tergores ranting atau kakinya yang entah berapa kali terantuk bebatuan dan kayu. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Harry. Ia semakin mendekati tengah hutan—yang merupakan tempat mereka melihat bintang dan setelah melompati semak-semak terakhir, ia sampai disana.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh seorang pemuda yang terbaring di tanah dengan wajah pucat dan darah yang mengalir deras dari pipi sebelah kanan pemuda itu. Draco berlari menghampirinya, dan memeriksa luka di pipi pemuda tersebut. Luka itu cukup dalam dan lebar, itu pasti bukan hanya goresan ranting—yang dapat di pastikan akan menjadi alasan Harry ketika ia menanyakan luka tersebut keesokan harinya. Ia yakin ada seseorang yang sengaja mencelakai Harry, dan ia tak akan segan-segan mencincang orang itu.

Siapapun orangnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak dapat melakukan itu, Wood!" Cedric membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada Harry—tidak sekarang setidaknya.

"Oh, tentu saja kau bisa, Diggory! Itu hanyalah hal kecil jika dibandingkan dengan yang ingin ku lakukan padanya—" Oliver menyeringai. Mengingat semua perlakuannya pada si kecil Potter membuatnya ketagihan. Ia ingin melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai ia merasa puas—dan ia tak akan pernah puas.

"Kau memang kejam, Wood! Jika Draco mengetahui hal ini, aku jamin Draco akan mencincangmu detik ini juga." Cedric memutar bola matanya. Rasa bencinya pada Oliver sudah di ambang batas, ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher pemuda itu dan membuang mayatnya ke segitiga bermuda—persetan dengan Draco yang akan membunuhnya jika ia berani melkukan hal itu kepada pacar kesayangannya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, Diggory! Kau akan ikut ke neraka bersamaku jika Draco sampai mengetahui hal itu" Cedric mendesah, harusnya ia memang tak menerima tawaran dari iblis itu. Tetapi... Memikirkan Harry yang jatuh kepelukan Draco membuatnya buta—ia lebih baik mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis daripada melepaskan Harry.

_**Yah, cinta memang buta, bukan?**_

.

.

.

Draco berlari menembus kegelapan, langkahnya tak secepat saat dia memasuki hutan karena faktor kelelahan dan juga seorang pemuda yang ia bawa dalam gendongannya—tetapi ia tak pernah peduli. Ia tak perduli bila ia pingsan di tengah hutan karena kelelahan, ia hanya ingin pemuda itu selamat.

"Bertahanlah, Harry. Kumohon..." Draco menatap wajah pemuda yang berada di gendongannya. Entah mengapa ia kembali merasakan getaran halus itu.

_**Getaran yang mati-matian ia sangkal, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.**_

.

.

.

Suara pintu di dobrak mengagetkan Cedric dan Oliver yang sedang memasak makan malam mereka yang terlambat. Cedric secara spontan berlari ke arah pintu dan mengacungkan pisau daging yang ia pegang ke wajah orang yang mendobrak pintu itu tetapi ia menurunkannya saat melihat Draco berdiri disana dengan tubuh yang bersimbah keringat dan Harry yang berada di gendongannya.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di tengah hutan." Draco membawa Harry ke kamarnya dan membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Drake. Biar aku yang membersihkan lukanya." Cedric muncul dengan sebuah kotak P3K dan segelas air.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, Ced." Draco mengambil kotak P3K dari genggaman Cedric dan mengeluarkan betadine.

"Dia selalu membuat masalah jika kita tinggal sendiri, bukan? Kau ingat saat kita bermain ke rumahku dan dia terjatuh dari pohon? Padahal hanya kita tinggal untuk mengambil helikopter mainanku di kamar." Draco tersenyum menceritakan hal itu, bahkan ia masih ingat dimana posisi Harry itu terjatuh.

"Ya, kau benar. Bahkan aku masih ingat sekeras apa tangisannya."Cedric memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum samar.

"Yap! Selesai! Aku titip dia, Ced. Jaga dia baik-baik." Draco bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Badannya sungguh terasa pegal setelah menggendong Harry—yang tak terlalu berat tetapi juga tak bisa di bilang ringan keluar hutan. Sepertinya ia butuh mandi, melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang kotor dan tergores sana-sini

"Good night, My Prince. Aku berjanji semua akan berubah setelah kita kembali ke London." Draco mengecup kening Harry sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

Tak melihat Cedric yang siap melempar gelas ke wajahnya

.

.

.

Ia terbangun. Tidak, ia tak terbangun di atas tanah yang keras melainkan di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tak salah lagi ini adalah kamarnya, tapi... Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Ia tak mungkin merangkak dari hutan ke kamarnya dengan kondisi seperti semalam. Jadi hanya ada dua kemungkinanan. Pertama, Oliver yang dengan baik hati memindahkannya ke kamarnya saat ia pingsan atau yang kedua, Draco dan Cedric yang nekat mencarinya ke hutan semalam.

"Morning, Harry." sebuah suara bariton mengagetkannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba berfokus pada seseorang di depannya. Oh shit! Dimanakah kacamatanya saat ini? Pasti tertinggal di hutan semalam.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya aku." si pemilik suara bariton mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dan mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. Apakah itu Draco?

"Ini kacamatamu, aku menemukannya di hutan. Tak jauh dari tempatmu pingsan semalam." orang itu menyerahkan sebuah kacamata padanya. Setelah memakainya, ia mendesah kecewa. Itu bukan Draco melainkan Cedric. Tak mungkin Draco akan menyadari bahwa ia hilang semalam kan?

"Oh, hai! Morning, Ced." balasnya dengan nada—yang di buat seceria mungkin. Ia berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Cedric.

"Aku menemukanmu semalam. Aku khawartir karena sampai jam sebelas malam kau belum kembali. Jadi, aku mencarimu ke tengah hutan—tempat dulu kita biasa melihat bintang lebih tepatnya dan melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan Oliver. Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian." kata pemuda bersurai madu itu. Binar hazelnya menatap Harry yang bergerak gelisah.

"Mengapa kau masih mencintainya Harry? Mengapa? Bahkan di saat dia tak memperdulikanmu kau tetap mencintainya. Mengapa harus dia Harry? Mengapa? Tak pernahkah kau melihatku terluka setiap kali kau menatap matanya? Tak pernahkah kau melihatku terluka ketika kau begitu memperhatikannya? Aku terluka Harry—" ia menghela nafas. Ia harus menyatakan semuanya saat ini. Harus.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." ia menatap Harry yang terbelalak kaget. Harry tak mungkin tak terkejut mendengar pengakuannya yang mendadak ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh iblis itu.

"Kau bohong, Ced. Kau tak mungkin mencintaiku. Kau bohong." akhirnya ia membuka suara—dengan nada yang penuh dengan kepedihan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak percaya Harry? Tak cukupkah yang selama ini ku lakukan untukmu? Tak cukupkah semua perhatianku untukmu Harry? Tak cukupkah semua kasih sayangku untuk membuktikannya padamu? Tak cukupkah?" iris hazel itu menyorot pedih. Harry menghela nafas. Perhatian dan kasih sayang yang di berikan Cedric padanya lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan cinta pemuda itu untuknya. Tetapi ia tak pernah menganggap pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat' untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, Harry. Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan" iris hazel itu kembali bersinar penuh harap. Ia bimbang. Ia tak bisa menolak Cedric. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menerimanya. 'Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, Harry' kata-kata itu-kata-kata yang tak akan pernah di ucapkan Draco, membuatnya meneguhkan tekad.

Dan sebuah anggukan darinya seakan menjadi kekuatan hidup pemuda bersurai madu di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terkejut lalu memeluknya erat, membagi perasaan bahagianya yang meluap-luap.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap dengan penuh pemujaan seakan Harry adalah bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Harry.

Ia mencium Harry.

Cedric membelai lembut bibir Harry dengan lidahnya, membuat Harry membuka bibirnya secara refleks. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan membuat Harry kembali mendesah, mereka berdua terbius oleh hasrat yang semakin menggulung tak memperdulikan logika yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti.

Harry melingkarkan tangannya di leher Cedric, meminta pemuda itu untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya yang di sambut erangan tertahan Cedric. Cedric memeluk pinggang Harry, semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan ketika pakaian mereka mulai tersebar, mereka tak lagi memperdulikan apapun.

Bahkan sepasang iris kelabu yang menatap mereka berang.

.

.

.

**A/n:** Akhirnya chapter 3 telah saya update! Thanks buat Jadeschmidt yang mau membeta saya :3 Terimakasih juga kepada Readers yang bersedia me-Review fic saya ini :) saya menerima semua saran dan masukan kalian. So, RnR please? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella's Code of Silence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Draco dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat sepasang pemuda itu menghentikan aktifitas panas mereka.

"D—Draco?" kata Harry sembari mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan bed cover berwarna putih gading dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar lalu memakainya dengan gemetar, sementara Cedric tampak tenang walaupun hanya mengenakan boxer yang belum berhasil Harry tanggalkan, pemuda bersurai madu itu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya seakan menganggap remeh Draco.

"Apa masalahmu? Lagipula semua ini bukan urusanmu, Tuan Muda." seru Cedric dengan menambahkan penekanan di dua kata terakhir. Draco merasakan darahnya mendidih, ia ingin menerjang Cedric yang tampak sama sekali tak berdosa namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Harry yang masih berada disana. Cedric membelai rambut Harry, meyakinkannya bahwa ia dan Draco akan berbicara baik-baik dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk keluar dan mencari sedikit udara segar.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturku dan Harry. Kami bukan budakmu." kata Cedric setelah Harry keluar.

"Bajingan!" maki Draco sebelum meninju wajah Cedric dengan keras-begitu keras hingga beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan urusanmu, Mr. Malfoy!" kata Cedric sebelum menerjang balik Draco yang telah mundur beberapa langkah. "Dulu kau mempunyai kesempatan itu dan kau menyia-nyiakannya! Kemana kau disaat ia membutuhkanmu? Kemana kau disaat ia menangis mengingatmu? Kau tak pernah datang, tak pernah perduli, kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu yang baru dengan teman-temanmu yang baru." tambahnya sebelum meninju wajah Draco dengan lebih keras.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya ia dengan sifatmu yang brengsek selama tiga tahun ini, Malfoy! Kau membuang dan melupakan semua ini seperti mainan rusak yang sudah tak memiliki arti untukmu dan kini kau ingin memiliki semua itu kembali dengan mudahnya? Aku tak akan membiarkannya, ferret albino! Demi Tuhan!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan Draco yang masih terbaring disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terbaring, satu jam? Atau dua jam? Ia tak perduli—tak ingin perduli lebih tepatnya. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergerak. Otaknya terasa seperti kaset rusak yang hanya memutar sebuah lagu dan tak memperdulikan yang lain.

_'Dulu kau mempunyai kesempatan itu dan kau menyia-nyiakannya.'_

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat ia ingat, otaknya seakan menolak mengingat hal lain.

_'Kemana kau saat ia membutuhkanmu?'_

Ia menghela nafas. Semua ini memang salahnya, ia yang mencampakkan Harry terlebih dahulu. Jadi, tak ada salahnya bukan jika Harry melupakannya?

_'Kau membuang dan melupakan semua ini seperti mainan rusak yang sudah tak memiliki arti untukmu dan kini kau ingin memiliki semua itu kembali dengan mudahnya?'_

Ia memang brengsek. Ia tahu itu, selama ini ia mencampakan Harry yang mencintainya dengan tulus, hanya demi kawan-kawan barunya yang lebih mementingkan harta dan nama keluraga Malfoy yang disandangnya. Kini, di saat ia tepah menyadari seluruh kesalahannya, semua telah berubah.

_._

_._

_._

"Aku ingin kita kembali ke London nanti malam." kata Draco saat mereka semua sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Tapi kita baru semalam berada disini." jawab Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siangnya.

"Kita wisuda lima hari lagi, Harry. Terlebih Draco akan berangkat ke Amerika, tentu ia harus mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya." timpal Oliver sembari menatap tajam Harry. "Seharusnya kau mengingat hal itu, bukan? Draco adalah sahabatmu."

"Sepertinya aku tak jadi ke Amerika, Oliver. Banyak masalah yang harus kuselesaikan disini." kata Draco yang mencengkram garpunya kuat, seakan ingin menghujamkannya ke kepala Cedric yang hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Lagipula banyak universitas bagus di Inggris, bukan? Mungkin aku akan ke Oxford atau Cambridge."

"Bagaimana kalau Sorbonne? Lagipula jurusan desain grafis disana termasuk unggulan di Eropa dan Prancis tak terlalu jauh dari Inggris, sehingga kau tak terlalu sulit menyelesaikan masalahmu." usul Cedric dengan wajah—sok innocent yang membuat Draco ingin membakar pemuda bersurai madu itu dan menjadikannya makan malam. "Lagipula masalah sepenting apa yang membuatmu tetap tinggal di Inggris? Sepertinya cukup penting hingga membuatmu membatalkan rencana yang sudah di rencanakan dengan baik oleh ayahmu selama berbulan-bulan itu. Aku yakin ayahmu akan marah besar mendengarnya, bukankah tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan seorang Lucius Malfoy?"

"Bukankah kau telah mengetahui masalahku, Diggory?" jawab Draco sebelum memberikan pandangan membunuh kepada pewaris tunggal perusahaan itu. "Dan bahkan kau mengenal baik dalang dibalik semua masalahku, bukan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Jika orang yang kau maksud adalah—"

"Oke, Guys. Enough!" seru Oliver yang mencoba menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan masalah, Drake? Kau tidak terlibat masalah dengan Cedric, kan?" kata Harry memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin kau dapat menanyakan apa masalahnya kepada Mr. Congkak yang berdiri di hadapanku, Honey." kata Cedric sebelum mencium kilat bibir pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Kau mengataiku Mr. Congkak? Mungkin kau harus menyadari posisimu, Mr. Egois!" seru Draco dengan berapi-api. "Dan sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau buta, Drake. Kau melihat apa yang kami lakukan tadi pagi, bukan?" kata Cedric seraya merangkul pinggang Harry dengan santai.

"Brengsek!" maki Draco yang lagi-lagi menerjang Cedric. Kali ini ia tak memperdulikan apapun, bahkan Harry yang berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Draco! Cukup!" kata Oliver seraya menarik Draco menjauh dari Cedric, yang langsung ditepis oleh Draco.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin beres-beres!" kata Draco yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan pemuda bersurai hitam yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry sedang membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang ketika Draco mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk." jawab Harry seraya memasukan peralatan mandinya ke dalam koper. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tertegun sesaat ketika melihat Draco tengah berdiri di tepat hadapannya.

"Hei." sapa Draco setelah beberapa detik keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hei." balas Harry dengan singkat. Pemuda bersurai malam itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda tampan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Well... Bagaimana kabar Aunt Lily dan Uncle James? Apa mereka sehat?" tanya Draco yang berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Mereka sehat. Mum dan Dad selalu merindukanmu setiap hari dan membuatku hampir gila karenanya." jawab Harry dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya ketika mengingat bagaimana Ibu-nya menanyai keadaan Draco setiap hari.

"Aku merindukan mereka—" kata Draco sambil menghela nafas. "—dan juga kau"

"A—apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Harry. Apakah itu salah?" kata Draco dengan lirih. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Harry, tak lebih dari itu. Walaupun ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Walaupun ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu kini lebih memilih _si-brengsek-Diggory._

"..."

"Apakah salah jika aku—"

* * *

**A/n: akhirnya update juga :3 well, agak nyesel sih bikin chap ini gantung banget :'( tapi ya sudahlah._.**

**Anyway RnR please :3**


End file.
